The present disclosure relates to the design of a security apparatus for computing systems, and more specifically, to the design of a security apparatus that can detect unauthorized alterations of physical arrangement of computing systems or unauthorized movements of the computing systems through the use of acoustic signals.
In applications where highly sensitive data are stored in a computing system, these sensitive data could be accessed without authorization or tampered with. Thus, the security of the computing system could be breached.